Death to the Gods
by HardcoreWeapon
Summary: A different timeline which starts when kratos first becomes the ghost of sparta. he vows to kills zeus and the other gods for what they have done to him. he must find 3 weapons and a set of gauntlets in order to kill them. please read and review. enjoy!
1. Betrayal

**Death to the Gods**

The stench of blood and death fill the air. The sky is red and the sun burns obsidian black. Kratos stands before his vast Spartan army. Clad in his black and red armor, he raises a huge gauntleted fist high in the air. His army raises its swords and spears. "FOR THE GODS!!" Kratos yells as he draws his waist mounted longsword and charges. His army charges behind him, their footsteps shaking the ground.

Before him stands an army one hundred thousand strong, controlled by a corrupt general that was formerly a friend of kratos's. But to him it no longer matters. He will win this war and restore his honor. Or he will die trying.

The two armies collide, and instantly the bloodshed begins again. The soldiers advance over the countless dead bodies, crushing their bodies beneath their feet. The Spartans advance, slaying every enemy in sight. The Spartans are well trained soldiers and easily cut through the opposing army. Kratos leads his Spartans into the center of the army and stops. "DISBAND AND SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!!" Kratos yells above the screams of the dying. The Spartans rush the opposing soldiers, expanding in a circle of destruction. Every enemy that dares to stand before them is eradicated. There are no regrets. No remorse. No mercy. There is only death and blood.

Kratos rushes from the circle, charging through his enemies and trampling them underfoot. He must reach his true foe. He must slay his brother.

Kratos crushes any enemy that dares to attack and attempt to halt his charge. He breaks free of the army and finds his goal. He increases his pace, dragging his sword through the dirt, sending sparks flying. He lets out a guttural roar, more beast than human. He rams his way through the general's bodyguards, knocking down and impaling some, decapitating others and ripping arms, legs and head from still more. In less than twenty seconds everything is dead. Kratos turns to face he general, his face drenched in blood and gore from the fallen. His eyes burn with primal hatred. He frees his sword from the head of a mangled corpse and walks toward the general. "Stratus," Kratos says to his brother as he approaches "you must pay for your crimes. May the gods show you pity in the next life. For I will not." Kratos rushes Stratus and impales his brother through his torso. He releases his sword's handle and his brother staggers back from Kratos, stunned. "Damn you Kratos. You will burn in Hades for this! By the gods I swear you will suffer for this!" Stratus yells, blood pouring from his mouth, turning his teeth red.

"I have suffered much worse brother. Now it is your turn." Kratos says as he grabbed his sword and pulls it free. Blood and intestines pour from the jagged hole in Stratus's torso. Before Stratus can succumb to his painful death, Kratos bring his fist back and roars as he brings his fist forward with incredible force and speed, connecting with his brother's forehead, ripping through his skull and eviscerating his brain. Kratos rips his hand upwards, opening the top of his brother's head. Kratos kicks his already dead brother in the chest, sending him flying off the edge of the cliff behind them. He turns and sees his army killing the last of his brother's army. He has won.

The sky opens and the Zeus appears. He looks sad as he descends from the heavens. "I HAVE REMOVED THE EVIL FROM MY LANDS ZEUS. WHERE IS MY REWARD?" Kratos bellows at the god. "You may have vanquished the evil here, but in doing so you have bred evil within yourself. You will not receive your prize." Zeus says, his voice calm but much louder than kratos's. "WHAT! I HAVE DONE AS YOU ASKED AND YET YOU BETRAY ME!? IF YOU WILL NOT GIVE ME MY PRIZE THEN I SHALL TAKE IT!" Kratos runs towards Zeus, sword ready to strike. Zeus knocks him back with a flick of his wrist. "YOU HAVE LOST YOUR ALLIANCE WITH THE GODS KRATOS! YOU ARE CURSED TO WALK THIS WORLD AS A MORTAL UNTIL YOU CAN REGAIN YOUR HONOR!" Zeus raises his hands and lightning strikes Kratos. The lightning envelops Kratos, creating a sphere of translucent yellow energy. Kratos's armor peels off and red markings burst from beneath his skin. The markings of a cursed man. Kratos tries to yell but cannot. His sword melts and the metals are imbued with the damned souls and chaos from the battle that was waged in his land. The molten metal forms two new swords which attach themselves to his forearms with enchanted chains.

The sphere dissipates and Kratos drops to the ground, his skin a ghostly white. And with that Zeus returns to the heavens, leaving the ghost of Sparta to suffer for the rest of his life. But what they did not know was that by taking away his power and honor they had given something much more formidable. They had given him something that could not be taken away. They had given him anger. They had given him hatred. They had filled his heart with chaos. On that day he took a vow. He took a vow to slay every god in the heavens. He vowed death to the gods.


	2. Pact of Darkness

**Pact of Darkness**

Kratos stands before the altar of Hades the God of the dead. He has traveled far through the underworld to find Hades. After being betrayed by the Gods of Mount Olympus, Kratos knows that only Hades, he who hates the Gods almost as much as Kratos himself, is the only one that can help him. "HADES!! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Kratos bellows. A dark cloud appears before Hades's throne. The cloud takes shape and forms the God Hades. "What is it you seek Kratos?"Hades asks, his voice sounding metal scraping on metal.

"I seek a weapon to kill the Gods of Mount Olympus. Tell me where it is Hades or I shall make you!" Kratos says menacingly. Hades throws back his head and laughs. Hades is cloaked in black robes, whose edges end in a shroud of obsidian smoke. His skin is as pale as kratos's own, with scars all over his body. He has no skin upon his head, only a pitch black skull, burnt obsidian by flames roiling over his head. His eyes are human but burn with demonic rage. "In case you haven't noticed, I am a god just like those you wish to slay. But do not fear Kratos. I shall help you for the Gods have betrayed me as well." Hades says to Kratos. He flicks his hand left hand outwards and flame appears, hovering inches from his hand. " there are many weapons that can kill Gods, but if you wish to kill them all you will need them all. There are three weapons that combine to form the weapon capable of slaying Zeus and his accomplices, and there are a special set of gauntlets that will allow you to wield that sword. The first weapon is the Hammer of Cerberus. It is located here in the underworld. But to get at it you must slay the guardian of the weapon." The flame shows the Hammer in its core. "And who is the guardian of this weapon?" Kratos asks Hades, growing impatient of his lecturing. "Him."Hades says as he points behind Kratos. Kratos turns to look and finds the hellhound Cerberus staring at him with all three pairs of eyes. "Let us begin! I will slaughter your pet and claim my first prize." Kratos says as he draws his swords. Cerberus begins to change form, shrinking to Kratos's height. The two heads on the left and right become shoulder plates. Its fur becomes armor. It stands on to feet instead of four. Its front paws become clawed hands. "I am CERBERUS!!" the demon roars.

Cerberus lunges for Kratos' throat, intent on ripping it off and wolfing it down. Kratos sidesteps and throws a sword at its exposed back. The sword pierces through the devil hound's stomach, sending black blood spewing out both sides of the hole. Kratos grabs the chain and pulls hard, yanking his foe back towards him. He catches the handle of his sword, pulling it free of the demon's hide. Cerberus staggers backwards clutching its stomach. Kratos takes advantage of the monster's pain and shoves his sword through its mouth. Before Cerberus can take it from its mouth, Kratos runs up and kicks the base of the handle, pushing it through the demon's neck, severing its spinal cord. Kratos pulls the chain, freeing the gore drenched blade free of the mangled demon and swings the chain in a wide arc, scraping a channel in the ground. The blade connects with the beast's neck. With a sickening crack Kratos's sword comes out the other side and lands in his hand. Cerberus's head drops from its shoulders. Blood explodes from its neck, making an obsidian fountain of gore. Cerberus remains standing as its black life source drains away. Kratos runs forward, and with a fierce roar jumps forward and kicks the blood spewing corpse in the chest, sending it flying deep down to the innermost pits of hell. Kratos turns to face Hades but finds he is gone. The hammer of Cerberus floats above Hades's throne. Kratos picks it up and finds an inscription on the side. He reads it and sets out for his next destination and his next weapon, the Sword of Despair.

"Now you must do one more thing for me Kratos." Hades's voice echoes through the cavern. "And what is that?" Kratos yells. "You must swear your allegiance to me." Kratos sheaths his swords, puts away the hammer and says "I accept this pact."


End file.
